Idyllast Cup Sabbac Championship
SoroSuub, under the leadership of Pesiro Nonobi, announced record profits and shares of the company skyrocketed in local trading. In response to the company's healthy financial situation, it decided to provide new entertainment events for the people of Sullust and the rest of the galaxy. As part of this plan, the Idyllast Cup Sabbac Championship was founded and the Idyllast Gaming Hall named the host. History The inaugural event of the Idyllast Cup might be tough to beat considering the amount of drama it generated. The initial event started with five competitors, Pesiro Nonobi, Bail Organa, Vordo the Hutt, Dash L'hnnar, and Kaldu. Early on, Bail Organa took a rather large lead after the first hand with heavy betting. However, both Kaldu, after losing one fourth of his stake, and Bail Organa, after winning over 10,000 credits, both withdrew from the tournament. A sixth player, Trevor was added with the consent of the remaining players at the table. Ultimately, it came down to Vordo the Hutt, after knocking out Pesiro Nonobi and Dash L'hnnar, after knocking out Trevor, in the final two. The Hutt was able to battle back from a 2 to 1 chip deficit, before briefly taking the lead. However, the luck of the Corellian won out and the Viceroy of Corellia took the first win of the Idyllast Cup. After the event ended, Cup officials got together to make new rules restricting players from entering the tournament late and leaving the tournament early. Both Kaldu and Bail Organa had their points stripped for leaving the event before finishing. The second event of the Idyllast Cup was held on a delayed schedule after the Sullust President was attacked by the Rodian Leex Sleezo during the original time. The event was a bit heavy handed with no individual knocked out until the final round. Four players withdrew from the tournament for various reasons, giving up their remaining credits. In the head-to-head between Pesiro Nonobi and Dash L'hnnar, the Viceroy destroyed the Sullustan in three hands. The results were as follows: *1st - Dash L'hnnar *2nd - Pesiro Nonobi *T-3rd - Bail Organa *T-3rd - Liam L'hnnar *4th - Kalira Valen *5th - Raephus Khan Rules *1. Each tournament will have a 20,000 credit buy-in. *2. All bets start at a minimum of 100 credits with a maximum of 1,000 credits and will increase as play continues. *3. Play continues until only one player has credits left. *4. For placing in the top three and participating in tournaments, each contestant will rack up points for a final contest. *5. Contestants must provide their own buy-in or gain a sponsor. *6. All sponsorship contracts will be reviewed by Idyllast Cup officials. *7. Any cheaters caught during the tournament will be permanently removed from the Idyllast Cup, forfeiting all credits and points won during the length of the Idyllast Cup. *8. Any late arrivals require the vote of the current players to join an event. *9. Any individuals leaving prior to resolve the tournament will have the remainder of their holdings split amongst the remaining players equally. *10. If a player is unable to post the set ante, than any current holdings are forfeited to the house and the player must withdraw. Point System *1. Participating in a tournament will garner 5 points. *2. Finishing third in a tournament will garner 15 points. *3. Finishing second in a tournament will garner 25 points. *4. Winning a tournament will garner 50 points. *5. The series will consist of six tournaments. The sixth tournament will only take the top five members in the point system. The winner of this tournament will be the Idyllast Cup Champion. Monetary Rewards Tournaments 1 – 5 *First Place: The Pot *Second Place: 5,000 credits *Third Place: 2,500 credits Cup Champion: 100,000 credits Current Money List *Dash L'hnnar - 190,233 credits *Pesiro Nonobi - 7,500 credits *Vordo the Hutt - 5,000 credits *Bail Organa - 2,500 credits *Liam L'hnnar - 2,500 credits Cup Standings *Dash L'hnnar - 100 *Pesiro Nonobi - 40 *Vordo the Hutt - 25 *Bail Organa - 20 *Liam L'hnnar - 15 *Trevor - 5 *Kalira Valen - 5 *Raephus Khan - 5 *Kaldu - 5